Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie
Wawetseka Sequoia Eluwilussit Montgomery-Dakota is a Chawosaurian Comrade and is an activist and supporter of the Democratic Party with alittle bit of Conservative views and well outspoken, she is the oldest daughter of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka, she was from New York, she is the mother of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII and the plaintiff of the ''New York v. Montgomery'' case, she wanted Chawosauria to recriminalize Adultery. She is also one of the people who are voting in favor of the federal country called the Continent Union and she has overgrown her weight from pregnancy to eating and loves her weight today, she loved her weight from her youth. Wawetseka was a young Aids Activist and worked with her parents and opposed the presidency of Ronald Reagan, she became a Rockefeller Republican in 1986 and still opposed Reagan and when Clinton became president for the second term, she became a Democrat, but became a member of the New Democrat System, thereby promoting Conservative and Progressive views in the Democratic Party. She became a mother to five children, she lost her husband in a war and she lost her other husband to a heart attack. Early Life Childhood Wawetseka was born on January 17, 1970 in New York City, she was very close to her mother and she was a passing student, she was very smart in all her grades and she also has many political interests, as the biggest 1984 Election gave Reagan a Landslide vote, as many people in New York City, she opposed Reagan. Teens Wawetseka went to the Trump Tower with her friends many times and enjoyed her times in the 1980s, her mother sometimes went with her, which Wawetseka enjoys because Wawetseka was so close with her mother, and she was a straight A student with a great honor-roll record. Air Force seeking Wawetseka was seeking for the air force, she registered in 1988 and she had no ability to go to college, but she got pregnant so she was forced to give up with air force seeking to avoid student debt for when she goes to college. Education Wawetseka has a great record, she won many awards and she has also made a successful trip to Oregon. Activism Wawetseka is known to Chawosauria as a political advocate for the modern times. Aids Activism Wawetseka showed strong support for the LGBT Community to combat AIDS and opposed Reagan's actions on the epidemic, however, Wawetseka has been fighting for LGBT Rights since her teens. LGBT Rights Wawetseka has been an LGBT Rights Activist since High School, she opposed laws and policies against LGBT People and she even supported the laws supporting marriage equality. Racial Justice Wawetseka has always disregards Reagan's Civil Rights Record, which is not good, however, Wawetseka supports Racial Justice and believes in Egalitarianism. Social Justice Wawetseka supports Social Justice and then she supports affirmative actions. Personality Wawetseka is very compassion towards everybody, she is a very possessive mother and stepmother towards her children and stepchildren, especially possessive towards her favorite child, Johnathan Montgomery,Wawetseka had a difficult time seeing her child leave, and will be the same when the time her daughter, Jacqueline Montgomery leaves. Controversy Facts are coming soon Family & Children Wawetseka loves her family and friends, extremely especially her two children, Johnathan and Jacqueline. Personal Life Coming Soon See also * Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII- Son * ''New York v. Montgomery'' * Abooksigun Eluwilussit- Father * Adsila Ahyoka- Mother